everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Galaxy*Supernova/Moje opowiadanie o Ever After High - Prolog
'Prolog' - Amelie! Jesteś gotowa kochanie? - w całym domu było słychać dźwięczny głos Alicji Liddell, która razem ze swoim mężem - Białym Królikiem oraz córką - Amelie Liddell pakowała walizki. - Jestem... Mamo? Naprawdę musimy tam jechać? - odpowiedziała Amelie z lekką pogardą i poirytowaniem w głosie. - Kochanie, ja już idę, dobrze? - nagle odezwał się głos ojca Amelie - Białego Królika. - Wrócimy do tej rozmowy wkrótce, a teraz bierz walizki i chodź na werandę - powiedziała do córki, jak zwykle z uśmiechem na twarzy. Amelie zamiast czuć się lepiej, czuła się gorzej. Szukała w torebce swojej nawilżającej pomadki, a nagle w telefonie zabrzmiała jej ulubiona piosenka - Shatter Me, ale krótko. Jak się później okazało to Eva Teacup - jej najlepsza i zarazem jedyna przyjaciółka, puszcza jej sygnały. Próbowała do niej oddzwonić, ale dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że miała wyjść na werandę. - Jestem, ale czy to nie mogło chwilkę po.... - jej głos zaciął się, a usta tak szeroko się otworzyły, że mogłyby naraz połknąć jedną tabliczkę karmelowej czekolaady - Czy... Czy to naprawdę one? - Wiesz, że bym Cię nigdy nie okłamała - powiedziała szeroko uśmiechając się do córki. Amelie ujrzała latającą Alfę Romeo, którą ciągnęły dwa liliowe pegazy - Lizzy i Lindsey, z którymi zawsze lubiła latać ponad chmurami, no i z Evą... Ale przez te wakacje nie spotkały się ani razu, potrafiły do siebie dzwonić nawet w nocy, ale Amelie czuła, że ta niewidzialna nić, która je od zawsze łączyła, została przecięta, przynajmniej na pewien czas... Amelie obawiała się najgorszego, bała się, że ją na zawsze straci, tak jak to o mały włos nie stało się pod koniec roku szkolnego. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o Evie, nie mogła przestać się bać, wiedziała, że coś się święci, ale nie wiedziała co... Nie mogła też przestać myśleć o przeprowadzce do Wioski Końca Książki, gdzie jej rodzice mieli otworzyć największą bibliotekę w Świecie Baśni. Alicja wyciągnęła swą różdżkę i zmniejszyła dom, do wielkości mrówki, aby razem z córką i swoim mężem mieli gdzie mieszkać. Gdy cała rodzina wsiadła do latającego auta z jakże nowoczesnym, pegazowym napędem, Alicja zaczęła się martwić o swoją córkę i przytuliła ją mocno do siebie. W mgnieniu oka cała familia znalazła się w Wiosce, a Amelie jeszcze raz przytuliła się mocno do rodziców, wzięła głęboki wdech i poszła w stronę szkoły, w której miała spędzić resztę tego roku. *** Amelie wlokła za sobą różową walizkę w kucyki Pony, a na ramionach i w dłoniach niosła jescze dwanaście torebek we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, ale niech was to nie zmyli! To była pierwsza tura! Gdy w końcu doczłapała na miejsce i otworzyła drzwi, które znajdowały się na trzecim piętrze, oczom nie wierzyła, gdy w drzwiach zastała ją Eva. Eva Teacup. Amelie tak się ucieszyła, że nawet uściski, całusy i najpiękniejsze słowa tego nie wyrażają. - Eva? To naprawdę ty!? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem córka Alicji. Eva uśmiechnęła się szeroko, rozstawiła ramiona i przytuliła się do przyjaciółki. Lecz ani ona, ani Amelie nie wiedziały jaką drogę wskaże im los.... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Galaxy*Supernova